


Life

by shonn



Category: Fried Green Tomatoes (1991)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Relationships: Ruth Jamison/Idgie Threadgoode
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Life

Ruth never wonders what her life would have been like if she had not left with Idgie. She knows there's no point in thinking of what she wouldn't change anyway. But, sometimes, when Idgie disappears for hours without so much as a goodbye, Ruth does wonder if Idgie regrets giving away a part of her freedom. Idgie, Ruth knows, is like a tall tale - constant, stimulating, and limitless. Trying to pen it down with exact words and phrases only dilutes the story. So, when Idgie returns, bringing wild flowers and honey, Ruth does not ask questions. Instead, she smiles and takes what Idgie offers, trusting that Idgie will spin a tale so funny it will hide the tears in her eyes.


End file.
